The Girl Next Door
by Mina Lisly
Summary: Jace is living in a really small town called Alicante with his siblings, when a couple move in next door. Only, Jace knows the little redhead. She's that girl he's been pinning on and who came to his coffee shop in the big town for the past six months.
1. The New Neighbours, Jace

**I know, another story. Again. But what can I say? It just came out of my head. It's been in my head for a while, actually. And the awesome IWriteNaked gave me the spark I needed to start it up. And my long lost twin to upload it (you'll recognise yourself). So of course, if you know IWriteNaked, you know this rating will definitely change. But hey, if you know me, you know I'm a perv. Mouhahahahahahahahahahahahah. So I hope you'll like this story, and yeah, enjoy:**

**.**

"Moving truck!" Izzy yells, tumbling down the stairs.

I walk out of the kitchen to join Alec and her on the front porch and look at the humongous truck pulling out in the street. It's not everyday that someone decides to come live in our little town of Alicante, and it's even rarer for them to come on Idris Lane. Our street is the most peaceful thing you ever heard of. The biggest scoop that ever happened here was the mailman who forgot our lane once. Yeah, our town is boring, and our street is even more boring. I think we even invented the concept of boring.

Alec leans against the frame of the door as Izzy comments on the furnitures that the movers are taking out of the truck, and that's when an awfully expansive car parks in the driveway of the house just in front of ours. My eyes settle on the car because I know this car. I've seen it everyday for the past six months, picking up the little redhead that came from 3:15pm to 4:37pm. I know, it's precise like a Swiss clockwork, but that's how it's always been.

The redhead never spoke to anyone, not even to order. The first time she came, someone was with her and ordered for her. Some nerdy kid with shaggy brown hair and round glasses. That's how I guessed her age. Well, not really, but I guessed that she must have been a high schooler. Mostly because the nerdy kid was rambling about a test that they were supposed to have the next day. And even with him, the girl didn't talk. So I figured she must be mute.

I don't know why, but she caught my eye. It must be the red hair. Did I mention that they were red? Not reddish, but _really red_. _Sun fire_ red. And her green eyes makes her stand out even more. I wouldn't say that she's that girl who goes unnoticed and who's not that special to begin with, because she's not. First, she can't go unnoticed where she goes (I mean, look at that hair!) and second, she's pretty to begin with. You know, despite those colours calling the eyes, she is pretty.

I look back at the car as Alec whistles of appreciation. I understand him. I mean, it's an _Aston Martin Volante_. A pale blond man gets off the conductor seat before he walks around the car. He probably is in his late twenties, like me. Which is surprising because, even though Alicante is a really small town, it's still quite pricey. But then again, he has a Aston Martin for a car, and according to Izzy, his furnitures aren't cheap either.

The man gallantly opens the passenger door and a small redhead walks out of the car. The small redhead from the café. Why am I not surprised? The man smiles down to her and kisses her forehead, but she quickly shoves him off and runs to the movers as they are unkindly transporting some chest. The man shakes his head with a small smile on his lips and then he passes his hand in his hair, looking around at the street.

That's when he sees us staring at him, and so he friendly waves at us before walking to the redhead and say something in her ear. She relaxes, and he wraps his arm around her waist, and they walk toward us. As they approach, I can't help but notice that neither of their smiles are true. His is too friendly, and hers is too polite. I like her smile better when she's concentrated on her notepad. I don't don't know what she was doing on it everyday at the cafe, but she was really concentrated in it, sparkles coming out of her eyes.

"Jonathan Morgenstern." He says sticking his hand out to us. We all shake it, giving our own names each at a time, while his other hand is still possessively wrapped around the redhead.

She's quite nice to look at from up lose, if you ask me. Her red hair is wild all around her face, and they call even more to her green eyes. They are actually so bright that they seem unreal. She's small, _really small_, so small that even though she's only a few feet away, she still have to lift up her head. She's wearing a velvet red dress that clashes with her white pale skin and that embraces her in all the right places. She frowns a little when her eyes sets on me, and then her eyes gleam of recognition.

Jonathan must have caught me checking her out because his grip on her tightens a little, and he clears his throat as he says: "And that's my lovely fiancé, Clarissa Fairchild." And he plants a kiss on her temple saying so.

The girl makes a grimace and rectifies her fiancé as she waves at us with a small smile: "Clary." She doesn't reach her hand out to shake ours like her fiancé just did, and she's looking everywhere but in our eyes.

"Well, new neighbours means dinner party." Izzy enthusiastically says, and I shudder along with Alec.

"Let's settle for a barbecue, Iz." Alec cautiously says, and I eagerly nod. Like that we will be in charge of not ending up in the hospital. Jonathan friendly smiles and shakes his head.

"We're the new up-comers, so _we're_ the ones inviting. Tomorrow night?" He asks, and Izzy agrees on the date.

Then Jonathan and Clary go back to the movers, his arm still around her. She swiftly turns to look at us, before brusquely snapping her head back to her new house, and I can't help but feel like there's something awfully off with that new couple.

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**.**

**So, what do you think of it? I don't know, I kind of like this story. Tell me your lovely thoughts in a lovely review, and that would make my day. ^^**

**Anyways, Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


	2. Emergency, Izzy

**I know, it took me the time to write chapter two. I don't know, the story was there, but the words just wouldn't come out. Don't hate me. Please?**

**So, to let you know, I started this crazy addiction called Pubterest, and I made a board for this story. It's called, The Girl Next Door (what a shocker), and my name is Mina Lisly (how original!). I Already started putting pictures for this story, you should go check it out.**

**To NnS, I too love IWriteNaked. Her stories are freaking awesome, and so is she. **

**To KaurielShipper, well, I hope you'll like this chapter as well. But glad to know you liked the first one.**

**To lizz, i selfishly hope that your obsession is not going to waver with this update. **

**To the other guests, thanks for taking the time to review, it really did put a smile on my face.**

**Anyway, enjoy: **

**.**

"And fuck!" I mutter under my breath. _Really_, this is just my luck to have my periods, _now_. It couldn't be tomorrow. It had to be today. Not that I was doing something that important, but I don't have any tampons left. And there's no grocery store in this stupid freaking town.

I try to call Jace, because I know he's on his way home, but he doesn't pick up. Meaning he's already driving home and I am going to be tampon-less until Alec comes home. Around 1am. _No freaking way_! I grimace and get ready to knock on the neighbours' door. The neighbours as in _Clary and Jon_, neighbours.

I really didn't want to have to deal with them. It's been two months since they moved in, and it's like they never did. We barely see them. Jon leaves early on the morning and comes home late at night, and Clary … I'm not even sure if she's still in this house. The windows and doors are always closed and I never saw her coming out of this house. Not even once!

But now, I need a girl to help me with my problem, and she's the only girl around. Our other neighbours are either ancient ladies (meaning they wouldn't have tampons anyway), either a cats-man. Maybe he does have tampons, but I'm so not asking him.

So I knock on the door, but no one answers, instead I hear a door being loudly slammed. I glance around, incredulous, and I spot Jon's expensive car parked in the driveway. That car that got my brothers drooling like babies. Really. Boys can be so … _boys_ sometimes.

I try to knock again, when I hear shoutings, and so curious me silently opens the front door to peep in. The voices are coming from upstairs, and I hear Jon saying with a repressed anger:

"Clary, open the door."

"_Go away_!" She replies in a muffled sound that allows me to know that she's behind a door and that Jon is in the corridor upstairs.

Ooh, everything is not that pink and dovey in their little pre-marital life. _I knew it_. Clary doesn't look like a girl who's eager to get married to the man of her life. She just looks scared. She tries to hide it, but that only night I saw her during that 'barbecue-welcoming-night', Clary looked scared. She stayed in Jon's shadow's all night long. She never talked from herself, and only said small sentences. 'Yes', 'no', 'I don't know'. And there goes life, according to Clary.

"Clarissa! Open this fucking door, or God help me!" Jon threatens, banging on the door and I can't help but grimace. Is he going to hit her? Clary apparently thinks so because she snarls with a mocking tone (though I can hear the tears in her voice):

"Or what? You're going to hit me?"

There's a little silent, and I look around, hoping to see something that could be of some help to poor little Clary. I mean, look at that girl. She's a freaking Lilliputian and Iggy Pop looks more fed than her! If Jon and her end up fighting, she'll end up at the hospital, or at the coroner office.

"You have no rights to compare me to _him_, Clary." Jon says with a blank voice after a while. By the sound of his voice, he looks even disgusted by what she said. I can hear a soft bang, and so I can only guess that he leaned his forehead on the door as he continues: "I am not him. I'd never lay a hand on you."

"That's what _he_ said. But he still did in the end." Clary yells from the other side of her door before I hear her bursting into tears.

Well, now I know why she is always scared. Her former boyfriend was an ass. I think Jon is probably her knight in shining armour. You know. The one who rescued her from a crappy situation, and now she just feels stuck with him, hence the absence of sparkles toward their engagement.

"Clary …" Jon says in a low voice, and I have to strain my ear to keep on listening. I should really stop being so damn curious. "I had a moment of anger toward the _coffee machine_, not _you_. I think that I already proved to you what I'm willing to do for you."

"I know, Jon." Clary concedes, and I can't help but wonder what he did exactly for her? "Just leave me alone for a moment. _Please_."

Jon strongly heaves before he says with a sweet tone: "I'll be in the kitchen, Clary. Just … don't be too long."

I hear Jon moving upstairs and so I swiftly, but quietly, go back to my house (tampon-less) where I find Jace taking off his shoes. He nods in my direction when he sees me, and so I directly tell him:

"I need tampons."

Jace grimaces as he likely whines: "_Seriously_, Izzy? You couldn't just think of it yesterday when I did the grocery shopping?"

"Like I planned on having my periods now." I snap. Really, he should know better after all those years that to annoy me. Especially when I'm PMSi-ing. He glares at me because I know that he hates when I send him buying that stuffs for me. Especially when he only has to buy those. He feels like such a creep, or a weirdo. I don't know. I never really pay attention at his complains on the matter.

"Take it as a training for your future life with your wife." I tell him because this is always the excuse I give him for him to go do my 'lady-gross-ery' as he puts it, and he glares at me even more before he tells me:

"No, you're not having me with that shit, again. We have young neighbours, now. With a young girl. Go ask her."

"The neighbours are creepy, Jace. I'm not going there." I reply, and Jace doesn't try to argue any longer.

Even though we never really talked about the neighbours with my brothers, I can tell that they're also sensing this creepy vibe coming from the new up-comers. Jace grimaces, but puts back his shoes on as he grumbles under his breath: "It sucks to have sisters."

"Love you too, Jace." I retort, kissing his cheek and leading him to the front door. And just as he's opening it, the two of us can see Jon holding Clary in his arms and rushing to his car. She looks terribly pale, and her head is lolling against his chest.

_Oh my God! _What if he trespassed his promise to her, and he killed her, or something?

.

**~.o.O.o.~**

**.**

**So, fI ally, chapter two. What did you think of it? Did you like it? First, I wanted this story to be a only Jace point of view, but Izzy seemed more natural for this chapter. And I think that tampon scene was funny (mostly because I'm sure many can actually relate). **

**So? What's up with Clary and Jon? I know :P. But I won't tell. **

**Well, do tell me all your thoughts, it'd make me smile, and I always love knowing what you're thinking. No, I'm not a creep, just curious to know what you think will happen next.**

**anyway, I'm off to sleep, it's three in the morning here. Hope you're all doing well.**

**Anyways, Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Kiss㈍9 Kiss㈍9 Bang㈝9 Bang㈝9.**


End file.
